Somedays You Gotta Dance
by TheTributeGleekWitchess
Summary: Santana has something to say to Rachel as her and Puck return from a 'badass' summer. Coach Sylvester tells Santana and Brittany she wants a new Cheerio. Blaine, Rachel's brother, and Sam, Quinn's brother, enter the world of Mckinely. All within one week.
1. Evacuate The Dancefloor

**Okay. Hi! So… I've switched this up a bit, it's just after 'Sectionals' and well… It's kinda sad, but Rachel isn't close to **_**anyone **_**in Glee, like she and Puck never dated, she never kissed Finn, her, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina aren't really close, even if the are the original 5, and she doesn't have that overbearing diva attituide, she's just… aloof. So everyone assumes she has that attituide, but yeah… So? That it. Oh wait, she still stands up for San and Britt at Sectionals… So… Oh yeah, this chapter focuses on Puckleberrypez. And the assignment is the same as the show but that won't happen everytime. So yeah.**

* * *

><p>Rachel hugged her books closer to her chest as Santana approached her.<p>

"Hey Berry! Can we talk?" She mumbled quietly.

"Sure. What's wrong Santana?" Rachel asked, her voice low and guarded.

"Look. At Sectionals you stood up for me and Britt. And uh, I don't know why you did it, but you did, and our so called friends didn't. And I'm a real bitch to you, so… I don't know B. I wanted to say thank you… and that I'm sorry" She said quite quickly.

But Rachel had no trouble understanding her, "You're one of us Santana" She explained, "It's no problem" She added.

Santana smiled, "If you want, maybe you and me could hang out sometime"

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe. I'll see you in Glee Santana"

The Latina nodded, "Definitley. Maybe earlier. Who knows?"

"Who knows" Rachel smiled, "Goodbye Santana"

Santana waved, "Au revior B. And call me 'S' People I like get to call me that"

Rachel nodded, "I'll think about it Santana"

"Sure. See ya B"

* * *

><p>"Berry? What was with Santana before?" Rachel looked up and met Puck's gaze.<p>

"Hello to you too Noah" She said sarcastically, looking back at her book.

"Hi Berry. Now seriously, what the fuck?"

Rachel sighed, "She wanted to thank me and apoligize, anything else Noah?"

Puck snorted, "Satan doesn't apoligize Berry"

"Noah!" Rachel used the book she was reading to hit Puck.

"Stop the abuse woman!" Puck teased.

Rachel giggled, "Whatever Noah. But I don't really know what she wants. It's probably a joke or something"

Puck shrugged, "What did she say?" He ventured, sitting down beside her.

"Well, it was just that she was thankful I stood up for her and Britt at Sectionals, and she said sorry for everything, and that's about it"

"Berry… I know there's more" Puck rolled his eyes.

Rachel bit her lip, "That's it! The only other thing is that she wanted to hang out sometime! And I doubt she really does"

"I'm gonna have to disagree. Spending to much time with you first. And she kept bugging everyone for your number"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I have a hard time believing that Noah"

Puck shrugged, "Well it's true Berry"

"Sure. Anything else Noah?" Rachel asked, closing her book.

"Nup. See ya in Glee, that's next period, right?"

Rachel nodded, "Uhuh. Bye"

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt entered Glee earlier than usual.<p>

"So what did she say S? Did she say yes?" Brittany asked, bouncing up and down.

Santana raised an eyebrow, but answered slowly, "She said maybe. I think she thinks it's a joke"

Matt nodded, "It's understandable though San. I mean you did make her life a living hell"

"I said sorry! And you _are _right Matt. But I just don't know… I mean… She seems pretty okay"

Mike nodded, "I like Rachel! She's a good dancer and _really _pretty!" He said energectically.

Santana and Matt laughed.

Brittany nodded, "Mike's right! And she has a really pretty voice! Doesn't she? Right San?"

"Eh. She's alright" Santana said playfully, obviously lying.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Alright? She's fantastic! I mean, she can make you cry when she's singing!"

Santana smirked, "Blackmail Rutherford. But I do agree. Sort of"

Mike and Brittany smiled, "Agreed" They said at the same time.

The door opened and Rachel, Puck and Finn entered, Puck and Rachel deep in conversation.

"Finnocence! This is the first time I've ever seen you without Tubbers. Kinda sad" Santana snarled.

Finn looked up from the floor and glared at her, "Shut up Santana"

Santana shrugged, and turned back to Matt, Brittany and Mike.

Puck and Rachel sat in front of the four, not acknowledging any of them.

"How's Dani?"

"She's alright Berry. But with the old man in town it's confusing the fuck out of her"

Rachel nodded, "Has he come to your house since?"

"He's tried to, and he even went to Dani's school! Rachel, it's fucking ridiculous. I don't know what to do"

"Oh Noah. What about your mom?"

Puck shrugged, "She won't talk to any of us! I mean last night she said about two words to me, and less to Dani!"

Rachel sighed, "Look. My dad's are out of town, if you want you can bring Dani around and I can do some stuff with her"

"I'd like that Rach. I really would"

"No problem Noah"

* * *

><p>Mr. Shuester walked into the room, beaming.<p>

"Laid" Santana and Puck claimed.

Rachel slapped Puck playfully, laughing.

"Okay guys! I'm back! So, this week we're working on songs with 'Hello' in the title!"

Everyone groaned, including Rachel.

"Mr. Shue, are you sure about this?"

Mr. Shuester nodded, "Yep. So get on with it. Unless there's anything anyone wants to sing"

Everyone looked at Rachel, who had her earplugs in.

"What? I actually did something over summer. Not just- ugh! Noah! Tell them"

Puck shrugged, "We had a badass summer"

Kurt and Mercedes snorted, before going back to their previous conversation.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the other divas before pressing 'play' on her ipod.

"Ignore them Rach. They're douche's"

"Thanks Noah" She smiled.

* * *

><p>Santana tapped Rachel on the shoulder reluctantly.<p>

"Yes Santana?" She said politely, turning to face the Latina.

"I was serious, about what I said before? I just wanted you to know"

Rachel smiled, "I know. Santana, do you have a little sister?"

Santana nodded.

"She's friends with Dani right?"

"Uhuh. Why?"

"Dani's coming to my house tonight, do you reckon you and your sister could to?"

Santana smiled, "Definetly, anything to get out of that house"

Rachel shrugged, "No problem"

"Thank you Rachel" She whispered.

"For what Santana?"

"Call me 'S' B. And for believing me"

Rachel sighed, "Don't make me regret it S"

Santana smirked, "I won't B"

Rachel smiled one last time before going back to her ipod and Puck.

* * *

><p>"Britt, Coach wants to see us remember?" Santana hissed as Brittany went to the doors leading out of the school.<p>

"Oh yeah! C'mon S, let's go S!"

Santana shook her head, smiling and followed her friend to Coach Sylvester's office.

* * *

><p>"I want a new Cheerio" Sue demanded, "<em>And <em>you're going to get me one"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "And why would I do that again? The last one I got took my spot"

Sue shrugged, "Just do it Lopez. And make sure she doesn't want to make me barf in Shuester's hair"

Brittany tilted her head, "But you told me you have no gag reflex Coach"

Santana shook her head, "That's B sweetie. Wait. Do you have any idea's?"

Sue nodded, "No. But if it's a Gleek? Extra points. But not Arethra, or Ladyface. That leaves Berry and the vampire. You choose"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Tina can't dance, well. And B… I dunno"

"Whatever. Berry could actually work. But does she have the attituide?"

Brittany beamed, "So B could be a cheerio? If we get her on?"

Sue shrugged, "Sure. If she's good Dopey"

Santana nodded, "Can we go Coach?"

"Get out of my sight before I vomit on you"

* * *

><p>Puck and Dani entered the Berry household.<p>

"Hey Berry! Where the fuck are you?" He called.

"Oooo! Noey-poo said a bad word!" Dani screeched.

"Ma isn't around and from the looks of it Berry's busy, no one's going to punish me squirt"

Dani pouted, "Where's Rachy? She's pretty. Where's Rachy Noah?"

Puck shrugged, "Go into the living room squirt, I'm pretty sure she's got _Beauty And The Beast_ in there, go find and I'll go find Berry okay?"

"Yay! Beauty And The BEAST! You're the beast Noah! Did you know that?"

"Oh really squirt? Who's Belle then?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rachel! I guess… I mean she looks like Belle and they both have very pretty voices"

Puck laughed, "I guess they do, off you go"

Dani smiled and nodded, "Bye-Bye Noey-poo"

_No one better find out about this shit. Seriously, I'm gonna kill Dani one day._

Puck _actually _knew where Rachel would probably be.

_The Dance Studio._

* * *

><p>Puck could hear the music pulsing, immediately explaining why Rachel hadn't answered the door earlier.<p>

He opened the dance studio's door and smirked.

_She's fucking hot when she's- oh fuck. Her and Chang are ninja's. I'm sure of it._

Rachel almost faltered when she noticed Puck but recovered quickly, dancing along to the song.

"What are you doing here Noah?" She yelled over the music.

"Dani's in the lounge Berry. Remember?"

Rachel nodded, "Sorry about that. Gimme a minute"

She walked towards the stereo and turned it off.

"Nice to see you again Noah"

"I could say the same. Why don't you dance like that in Glee?" Puck asked, holding the door open for her to walk through.

"I just don't. And if I did, I'd give you the pleasure of seeing up my skirt one too many times" Rachel explained, smirking.

"I think if you did you'd turn Hummel a little straight Berry"

Rachel laughed, "Kurt's very assured of his sexuality" She rattled off dismissively.

Puck shrugged, "Whatever Berry. But you did look fucking hot in there"

"Thank you… I think" Rachel sighed, "Santana will be in half an hour"

"Make that an hour" Puck corrected.

Rachel shook her head, "She was supposed to be half an hour ago, same as you. But I have a feeling she'll take another extra hour"

Puck nodded, "Agreed. SQUIRT! I found Rachel"

* * *

><p>Once Rachel and Puck set up the movie for Dani they returned to the dance studio.<p>

"Are things gonna change Noah?" Rachel asked on the way there.

"What things Berry?"

"Our summer. It was awesome-"

"Badass" Puck interuppted.

"'Badass' but things have gotta change Noah"

Puck shrugged, "Can I watch you dance?"

"Sure. Turn the stereo on" Rachel instructed.

"Can I sing along?"

"If you must Noah"

"I must Berry"

**Puck **_Rachel _P + R _**Santana **__**All**_

**Turn up the music  
>Let's get out on the floor<br>I like to move it  
>Come and give me some more<br>Watch me gettin' physical  
>And out of control<br>**There's people watchin' me  
>I never miss a beat<p>

**Steal the night  
>Kill the lights<br>**_Feel it under your skin  
><em>**Time is right  
>Keep it tight<br>Cause it's pulling you in  
>Wrap it up<br>**Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
><em>(Feels like an overdose)<em>

**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<strong>

_Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me<strong> _underground_

My body's aching  
>System overload<br>Temperatures rising  
>I'm about to explode<br>Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
>It's got me hypnotized<br>Everybody step aside

**Steal the night  
>Kill the lights<br>Feel it under your skin  
>Time is right<br>Keep it tight  
>Cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up  
>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose<strong>  
><em>(Feels like an overdose)<em>

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

**Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr.<strong> _DJ_ let the music take me underground

Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>Push it to the top<br>Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
><em><strong>You don't have to be afraid<strong>_

Santana entered the room, raising an eyebrow but singing along.

_**Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
>That got everybody in the club going mad<br>So everybody in the back  
><strong>_**Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
>Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby<strong>  
><em><strong>Let me see you wreck that thang<br>And drop it down low, low  
><strong>__Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo  
><em>  
><strong>Everybody in the club<br>Evacuate the dancefloor  
>Everybody in the club<br>I'm infected by the sound  
><strong>Everybody in the club  
>Stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
><strong>__**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground  
><strong>_  
><strong>Everybody in the club<br>Evacuate the dancefloor  
><strong>_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>**__Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<em>

"Hot" Santana screamed, winking at Rachel.

Rachel blushed and moved towards Puck, "Hello Santana, where's your sister?"

"With Puck's sister. You're a really good dancer!"

Puck whistled, "Agreed!"

Rachel smiled, "Thanks San. I was just practicing for dance class"

Santana bit her lip, "Uh look, Sylvester wants a new cheerleader, and well… She said if I got a Glee girl to join it'd be double points and I don't know what that means… but, well it's you or Tina. And you're a great dancer"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "So what's the point San?"

"You. I want you to be the new cheerleader B"

Puck nodded, an absent lok on his face, "That'd be fuckin' hot Berry"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Of course it would Noah. I did not just say that…"

Santana smirked, "You so did B"

"Of course I did. Great, anyways, why me? Apart from my awesome dancing skills"

"Dunno. But you're better than Tina. Hopefully…" Santana explained, shrugging.

Puck raised his hand, "It'd be fuckin' hot Berry. Just sayin'"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Thank you for repeating that Noah. And I know your opinion"

Santana threw her hands up, "But he's right B. Pleeeeeease?"

"Can I think about it? Are you guys doing the Glee assignment?"

Puck snorted, "The assignment is fucking stupid. So no"

Santana nodded, "Unless you find something good Rachel"

Rachel shrugged, "I have no idea. I mean there isn't a whole heap of songs… I don't know. I'll go to the music library tomorrow, have a look after school"

The other two nodded, "So… What's going on with you and Finn B?" Santana questioned.

Rachel blew out a breath, "Honestly? No idea, I hadn't seen him since Sectionals when school started up again. I don't know"

Santana nodded, "He's an idiot. Seriously, forget about him, when you have that Cheerio uniform on? Guys will be falling at your feet"

"So true" Puck agreed, "I'll probably be one of them"

"_Probably_? I'm insulted Noah" Rachel teased, falling onto the chair beside Puck. "I have something in my room that'll help with the assignment" She sighed, standing back up, "I'll be back"

* * *

><p>Puck looked at Santana, who was already looking at him.<p>

"San… Did you hear me and Rach's conversation in Glee?"

"Which one Puck?"

"The, um. One about my dad" Puck said quickly.

"No. Is he in town Puck?" Santana asked, seemingly worried.

Puck nodded, "The devil's back in town"

"Are you okay? Is Dani okay? Is your mom okay?"

"One question at a time San. I'm not okay, but I'm dealin', Dani's confused, and ma's fucked up"

Santana nodded, grasping Puck's hand, "I can imagine"

Puck blew out a breath, "I'm gonna ask Rach if Dani can stay the night. Ma's freakin' her out"

"Yeah, maybe Isabella can stay too. I'm so sorry Puck"

"I wish he was" Puck spat bitterly, "Why would he come back? After over six years and he fucked up everything San. He left when I was 11. I'm now 17 and I… I just, I don't get it, he missed out on everything, but he turns up and pretends that he never left, it's fucking shit!"

Santana sighed, "I know it is Puck. But six years? That's a long to be gone. Maybe he's changed, or trying to seek out redemption, maybe he's trying to make things right Puck. Just maybe"

"I had an older brother" Puck revealed, "He left a year after he left. He died of starvation, I wasn't 'Puck' back then, I was still Noah, and everything was perfect before he left. Rachel was my best friend, Finn was my best friend, I had just met you, Britt and Mike, I'd known Matt for like ever, and after he left? I changed. Okay, I deserted Rachel, made Finn choose between us, I became Puck, I don't regret it though, the only things I regret is Aaron leaving, and deserting Rachel, everything else? It worked out. But he took the two people I cared the most about, and I don't care if he's changed San. I can't forgive him San. I can't"

Santana sniffled, "He died? And Aaron was his name right?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah" He said simply, pushing back the tears bubbling to the surface.

"You didn't cry over it, did you? You became Puck. And didn't cry for your dad or your brother"

"Yep. Look, you know Quinn's kid. I'd probably let Finn take care of it, if my dad hadn't left. But he did. Look, my point is that I don't wanna be my dad. Okay? So, I joined Glee to get closer to Quinn, lost my best friend for Quinn, got dumped by my childhood crush for Quinn, I did all of this because I didn't want to be a deadbeat dad like him"

Santana laughed slightly, "You're sounding like B. You know that right?"

Puck shrugged, "So be it San. What is taking Rachel so long?"

As if on cue Rachel walked in, a list in her hand.

"Okay, so it took forever to find this, but…" She shrugged, handing Santana the list.

Santana snorted, "Of course you have this"

Rachel blushed, "My dad actually did it. I asked him for it though"

Puck snatched the list, scanning through it.

"Uhuh. Hmm. Oh this is a good song"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Which song?"

"_Hello World_" Puck informed her, "Jews too. Care to help me with this one ladies?"

Santana shrugged, "Who sings it?"

"Lady Antebellum" Rachel supplied, "Daddy's got that album in his room, want me to grab it?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, that'd be awesome"

Rachel nodded, "I'll be back"

Santana sighed, turning back to Puck when Rachel dissapeared.

"Do you ever miss it?" Santana asked quietly.

"Miss what San?"

"Aaron?" She paused, "The relationship you had with him?"

Puck shrugged, "Sometimes. I mean most of the time. Since when did I get deep with you San?"

Santana smirked, "Now. So, spill Puckerman. I've never had a brother, what's it like?"

"Like having a sister. Apart from you can do guy stuff with them" Puck explained.

Santana sighed, "Look. I'm here"

Puck nodded, "Berry has a brother. Did ya know that?"

"She does? What's his name? Maybe I slept with him"

"He's gay Satan. The name's Blaine. Her only connection to her birth mother" **[A/N: Gamechanger bitches :D]**

"She's never met her right?" Santana questioned sadly.

"Na. Never. She doesn't want to. She's happy with Blaine though. They're scary alike. Just a year between. Both short, brunette, and have naturally curly hair. But I like Blaine, he's like a gay-Puck"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Puck nodded, "Uhuh. Dude's funny as"

Rachel walked back in, case in hand, "Which track is it again?"

"Track 3, I'm pretty sure" Puck guessed, standing up.

"Uhuh. What were you guys talking about?" Rachel questioned, setting the music up.

"Blaine" Puck answered nonchantedly.

Rachel nodded, "He said he's coming for a visit soon"

"Really? Cool. Santana you'll like him"

Santana smiled, "Really?"

Rachel shrugged, "Probably. You're like a female-Puck, he's a gay-Puck"

"Puck told me the same thing" Santana laughe.

"Hell yes" Puck agreed, "But it's true!"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, so should we run through the song?"

Puck shrugged, "Sure. On the day I might play it through with my guitar"

"This could work guys" Santana smiled, "Let's do this"

"Wait. Rach, could Dani stay here tonight?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "What about your mother?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "She won't care much, she'll probably be at work"

"Then Dani can stay" Rachel declared.

Santana bit her lip, "Can Isabel stay too?"

Rachel nodded, "Will your parent's be okay with it?"

"They don't care" Santana shrugged, "Can I stay to?"

"Don't you two have parties to go to?"

Puck shook his head, "Na. It's only Monday. They don't start until Wednesday this week"

Santana smiled, "And you'll be popular by then"

Rachel shrugged, "Let's do this song then"

* * *

><p><strong>After Practice.<strong>

Dani and Isabel were sleep on the couch by the time they were done.

"Noah? Could you carry them up to one of the guest rooms?" Rachel requested.

Puck nodded and carried Dani up first.

"You and Puck used to be really close, didn't you?" Santana whispered.

Rachel nodded slowly, "Yeah, but his dad left. Did he tell you?"

Santana shrugged, "Sorry. If you didn't want me to know"

"It's okay. You were gonna find out sooner or later"

"Are you gonna join the Cheerios B?"

Rachel smiled, "I'd love to S. If that's okay with you"

"It's awesome. Lemme text Britt"

Santana whipped her phone out and started texting, seeing she had five messages.

**Brittz **Hi! Where ru? Me, Matt + Mike r at the Lima Bean.

**Chang **Britts freakin out, text us bac

**Matt **bb, where ru? Ru wit Puck?

**Q **ru still mad atme?

**Brittz **San... Where ru? I'm at home now! I miss u.

She sighed, deleted Quinn's message and answered the others.

**San **[Brittz] I'm at B's. Shes joning the C's. Srry. 4got. Luvu xx.

**San **[Chang] Srry. At B's.

**San **[Matt] Hey, yea wit Puck. At B's.

"Do you have a room I can sleep in?"

Rachel nodded, "You can choose which one, but maybe the third one on the left would suit you best"

Santana smiled, "Thanks. Night B"

* * *

><p>Puck came back down and retrieved Isabel and returned to find Rachel watching tv.<p>

"What are you watching?" Puck asked, sitting beside her.

"_Supernatural_" She mumbled, not looking away from the show.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Just tired Noah"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Rachel" Rachel sighed, turning to face him, knowing it was serious, "I know when something's up with you"

Rachel shrugged, "Nothing Noah. I swear. I'm just confused"

"About?" Puck ventured.

"I don't know. I mean, Santana is basically one of my closest friends. Finn… I thought after him and Quinn broke up he'd come running into my arms, but… He didn't! And you're my friend and it's… different Noah" Rachel sighed, sinking into the couch.

Puck chuckled, "Well Satan is known for changing abruptly, Finn doesn't deserve you, and how could I not be your friend Rach? I mean our summer ruled"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. It did, can we go to bed now Noah?"

"Sure. But Rach, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Noah?"

"Where _are _your dad's?"

Rachel sighed, standing up, "I have no idea Noah. Goodnight"

Puck watched as Rachel stalked up the stairs.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Finn'll come 'round. If he doesn't, there'd be heaps of guys around for you"

Rachel shrugged, "I doubt it. Night Noah"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure this is the longest thing I have ever written within a week. Yeah, so I was <strong>_**supposed **_**to be working on It's A Technological Life but… I couldn't, this would not piss off. So yeah, here you go. New story for fun. This is around for when I have writers block or idea's for it, but I actually have an idea of where I'm going! YAY! I'm so happy for it. And like… So uhuh. I had something else to say but I've completely blanked, lol. **

**Okay so next chapter centres around Pezberry and un undertone of Puckleberry, Brittana, Pucktana and Matt/San. All friendships too, and it's during the night and morning fyi before you flame it. And well… It's going to be waaaaaayyyyyy shorter, but have another song maybe, 'Hello' in the title of course. Well maybe.**

**Song Credits:**

**Evacuate The Dancefloor – Cascada.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I have the suckiest and hardest case of writer's block EVER. So… I'm leaving my current stories. Someday's You Gotta Dance and It's A Technological Life, I mean, I'll still write for them, but… Update's will take FOREVER. So… Yeah, just warning you all. Anyways, since I'm here, I've got WAYYY to many idea's for new fics, so opinions?**

**Glee goes Grey's Anatomy. Rachel and Puck as Meredith and Derek respectively. **

**Future Fic. In which Santana and Rachel are living in New York, and neither of their lives the way they want, now the two people that messed up there lives? Sam and Puck. They're back.**

**Alternative 'New York.' Rachel runs away from Finn because something's wrong. She doesn't feel like she fits into his arms, their voices don't mix perfectly. Instead, there's someone else on her mind, and when she runs away, she makes friend's she never thought possible, and finds a lost friend.**

**RPF. Lea, Dianna, Jonathon and Harry are heading to OZ to find 'Glee's new star. Tahlia's just a normal girl, with a normal life. Got to visit the 'Glee' set almost a year ago and now four familiar faces are showing up in her Media class.**

**Future Fic. My favourite gang of gleeks, (Britt, Kurt, Rach, Puck, Blaine, San, Mike, Matt and Sam) are living it up in New York, but when four of them get in a car accident will things ever be the same?**

**Thanks guys xx**

**Talzdarlz13**


	3. Chasing Cars

**Hehe. Hey guys. Sup? I've missed you, even though it's been about/less/more then a week. I love being vague in A/N's, it pisses people off and I like that :D So, this chap, as promised has Pezberry, a little Puckleberry, and a truth for Rachel, and Brittany and Matt appear via Facebook. OH! This chap won't make sense unless I tell you something, it may be all the way back just after 'Sectionals' But it's actually in this time period, like 9/6/11. So yeah. Well, since I'm not **_**entirely **_**sure my review replies are going through, so here we go: **

**tomfeltonlover1991: Thank you **_**sooo **_**much for reviewing. And I know that Finchel's endgame. But Puckleberry fans can dream, can't they?**

**SarahJaneFan: Thanks. I love Puckleberry and Pezberry, mostly 'cos their non-canon, and well… I like changing things up, and well, everyone should love Klaine. One of your favourite stories? Already? Thanks :D**

**Beaner008: I love writing OOC, is that wrong? I mean, Ryan and the team do a great job with the characters, but we all have our own versions, and well. This is my version of them.**

**Misa3000: What do you think should happen? I mean, I have some ideas. But I do need help. **_**So everyone reading these? Any ideas? (Added for the story)**_

**Twilight Gleek: Wow. I LOVE your stories! THANK YOU! And the song rules :D**

**LHNT: Thanks for the encouragement :D Authors always needs it, whether it's fanfiction people with no real talent, (Talking about me here no offence) or fully fleged writers like the one I met at school two weeks ago, it's needed :)**

**Princesakarlita411: First off; Love the penname :D Second, thanks for reviewing :) It's nice to know peoples thoughts on the story.**

**Whatnoww: You've read all my other stories? Even the ones I deleted? Wow. Kidding, I don't expect you to have had. Anyways, thanks :D Here's the update.**

**HappyLatty: There's more coming.**

**Hey! I remembered something, I got a PM a few days back asking who I shipped and if they were going to be in any of my stories. So I was like well… This is actually what I wrote.**

**Hi! Thanks for reading both of my stories, and well my fav ships? Puckleberry obviously :D I love Puckleberry, I've always liked the goody two shoes who's an outsider and the badass or the badboy of the group together. There's Evansberry as well, which is minor compared to my other ships. Cherry and Berryford are freaking awesome :D Like seriously, check out Moony2002 if you wanna read any of those 4. Pezberry I think is pretty awesome in the friendship and romance sector. Pieberry as well. I'm a pretty big shipper of Quam, but I do prefer those two to be just friends. Fuinn, sadly; because they both suck and deserve each other. I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE Samtana. But I haven't written them lately, I've been writing Brittana instead, another ship of mine, and KLAINE! OMG! KLAINE! No words can describe the awesomness that is Klaine. I'm pretty cool with Quartie. Not many Quartie stories out there, but still. I love Berittana all together as well :D Then there's Tartie, which is kinda iffy for me. And well, that's about it… Emma/Will, Will/Holly, St. Fabray and I used to HATE Bartie, now? It's pretty good :D**

**Yeah, I almost used all of the character limit. So what?**

**On with the story. Finally :D**

**One more thing. Lol. It starts at 4:30.**

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she sat up, "Why can't I sleep?" She asked miserably as she heard another door open.<p>

"Who's that?" She whispered, and stood up, "It's probably not Puck, since the dude sleeps through apocalypses, so it has to be… B. Or one of the girls, but I doubt it"

She chuckled bitterly, "First sign of going crazy; Talking to yourself"

Santana opened the door and peered out into the hallway, seeing no one she stepped out and caught sight of someone standing in front of the window.

"B? What are you doing?" She asked quietly, walking up to her.

Rachel stared out the window and showed no signs of recognition that Santana was there, "Four weeks ago, there was a car crash" She started slowly, "Three people were involved, there were two people in one car, one in the other" She pursed her lips, "In the first car was Finn Hudson and Carole Hudson, Mr. Hudson was in a coma for a week, he cracked several ribs, other then that he was fine, Ms. Hudson broke her left arm, and had a minor case of PTSD" She paused, "In the other car was one Hiram Berry" Santana looked at her friend and gasped softly, "Mr. Berry died since their was no blood with the correct type, he was an O negative, which isn't rare, but it isn't common either, his daughter had the same blood type, but she was currently in the hospital as well" Rachel sighed, "Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were amongst the first people on the scene, Miss. Berry and Mr. Puckerman were simply walking past the Fabray house when it happened, some of the wreckage came hurtling towards Miss. Berry and Mr. Puckerman, and it hit Mr. Puckerman, who was in front of Miss. Berry at the time, Mr. Puckerman fell backwards forcing Miss. Berry to hit the Fabray's mailbox" Rachel bit her lip, "She was in a coma and couldn't afford to lose any blood, causing Mr. Berry to die of blood loss three days after the accident"

Santana placed her arms around Rachel's waist and hugged her, but Rachel continued, "Mr. Hudson came to visit Miss. Berry the day he was discharged, Mr. Puckerman was visiting Miss. Berry at the time, and Mr. Hudson and Miss. Berry were dating, and Mr. Hudson assumed the worst, and broke up with Miss. Berry, and said many things he might regret, most of them, about her fathers" A tear fell down Rachel's face, "Mr. Puckerman stood up for Miss. Berry, and Mr. Hudson punched Mr. Puckerman" She scoffed, "Mr. Puckerman kindly asked Mr. Hudson to leave, which he denyed saying, 'I'm not gonna leave 'til she admits it' Miss. Berry then turned to Mr. Hudson and said, 'My father's dead. You killed him Finn. Now please leave my house' and Mr. Hudson complied"

Santana wiped Rachel's tears away, "He's a douche" She said quietly, "Why do lie to me yesterday"

Rachel nodded, "I know" She laughed humouressly, "I lied to you because I wasn't sure I could trust you yet. But I know I can" She smiled softly, "Anyways, my other father, Leroy-" She shook her head, "He doesn't know. And he isn't coming home for another three or even more months"

"Why didn't you tell him?" Santana asked.

"I don't know" Rachel admitted tearfully with a shrug, "I really don't. My dad and I don't talk about those things. We're not what you would call close"

Santana looked down and unwrapped her arms from Rachel's waist, "Everyone thinks that your father's love you" She paused, "Why do you let them assume?"

Rachel didn't reply at first, "People will assume, no matter what. If I tried to change their minds they won't listen, will they? They'll keep assuming"

"I get it" Santana whispered, "Parent's aren't easy" She paused with a sigh, "But they love you B, no matter what"

"I know that!" Rachel snapped, turning away from the window and looking at Santana, "But my dad doesn't! If he found out my dad was dead, he would never come back"

Santana smiled softly, "Calm down B, okay? I'm not gonna judge you, remember? We're in Glee Club, we accept each other"

Rachel shrugged, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, and not in the mood to argue, or anything of the sort"

"It's cool. Now, I've seriously got the munchies, so?" Santana asked, her usual demeanor coming back into play.

"Come on" Rachel said with a giggle, grabbing Santana's hand and led her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Puck found his way down stairs with Isabel and Dani behind him.<p>

"Yo Berry? Satan? Where are ya?" He asked.

Having received no reply he shrugged, "Let's set up some cartoons for you two"

Isabel nodded and the trio descended to the lounge room.

"Whoa. It's like my wet dreams" Puck whispered.

Because, Rachel and Santana were on the couch asleep, and were (most likely) subconciously hugging.

"BERRY! SATAN!" Puck yelled, amused.

Santana's eyes opened and she scowled at the sight of Puck, "What time is it?"

"7:30. You don't have Cheerio practice today right?"

"Recess and Lunch periods" Santana groaned, "B. Wake up" She poked the still sleeping Rachel.

"Eh. What?" Rachel mumbled sleepily, slowly opening her eyes, "What's the time?"

"7:30, now can you please get dressed? Or undressed. I don't care. But if I'm late to World History one more time I'm suspended" Puck asked with a small smirk.

Rachel nodded, "C'mon S"

* * *

><p>"Hey B?" Santana asked when they were in Rachel's bathroom.<p>

"Yeah?" Rachel replied, placing her hairdryer back on the vanity.

"What's going on with you and Puck?"

Rachel shrugged, "Noah's my best friend. Ever since Babygate was opened" She paused as she applied lip gloss, "Kurt and Mercedes asked me that yesterday before you came to me"

Santana laughed as she tied her hair up, "Really? That's weird. Hey, were you serious about joining the Cheerios?"

"I said I'd think about it" Rachel sighed, "And yes" She smiled and left the bathroom, "Hurry up! It's already 8 o'clock"

Santana smirked at her reflection, "Shit. I gotta tell Britt"

* * *

><p><em>Facebook.<em>

**Santana Lopez **to **Brittany Susan Peirce **She's in.

**[Brittany Susan Peirce likes **this**]**

**Brittany Susan Peirce **B's gonna be a Cheerio? Yay! Are you home? X

**Santana Lopez **Na. I'm at B's. Meet you at my locker?

**Brittany Susan Peirce **Done. But I'm bringing Mike. Is that cool?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **It's cool. Now hurry the fuck up Satan.

**Santana Lopez **Coming… *cough* youneedtogetlaid *cough*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **You volunteering for the job Satan?

**Matt Rutherford **She has a bf Puck. *stabs*

**Santana Lopez **See ya'll at school. Luvya Matt.

* * *

><p>Santana looked at her reflection with a sigh.<p>

**Rachel **_Santana __**Puck **_Rachel and Santana _**All**_

_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

"Santana?" Rachel came to the bathroom door with a smile.

We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone

**If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<strong>

Santana smiled slightly and followed Rachel down the stairs to the kitchen.**  
><strong>  
><em>I don't quite know<br>How to say  
>How I feel<br>_  
>Those three words<br>Are said too much  
>They're not enough<p>

Puck stepped away from the fridge and stared at the girls.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<br>_  
><strong>Forget what we're told<br>Before we get too old  
>Show me a garden<br>That's bursting into life  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Let's waste time<br>Chasing cars  
>Around our heads<strong>_

_**I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own**_

Isabel and Dani came into the kitchen with cereal bowls.

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<p>

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<p>

_**All that I am  
>All that I ever was<strong>_**  
>Is here in your perfect eyes<br>They're all I can see**

Dani hugged Rachel goodbye and her and Puck left the house, with a promise from Puck that 'I'll see you foxy ladies later'**  
><strong>  
><em>I don't know where<br>Confused about how as well  
>Just know that these things<br>Will never change for us at all_

Santana smiled slightly and offered a wave as her and Isabel left the house._  
><em>  
><em><strong>If I lay here<br>If I just lay here  
>Would you lie with me<br>And just forget the world?**_

Rachel let out a sigh and followed her two friend's out of the house.

_How's everyone going to react?_

_How's Quinn gonna react?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem. End? Yeah, I said it'd be shorter and I did this in one day. So don't complain, it took me a whole month to find my writers muse, (Jen had it) and I had a brainstorm.<strong>

**Up next: Rachel, Brittany and Santana pay a visit to Coach Sylvester, which two Gleeks eavesdrop, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn perform their 'Hello' song, and an 'old' friend drops in.**

**Songs:**

**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol, or if you prefer Grey's Anatomy cast.**

**Check out my profile for a poll!**


	4. She's On Fire

**Uhuh. For being such an awful author, not updating for a month, I got you guys a present, (A NEW CHAPTER!) My muse is back in action and is making up for lost time… with this story.**

**Okay, I got something to say- Last chapter, I meant for Rachel to have a different secret, and it was about Jesse, and I had Jesse's WHOLE storyline written out, but then… I was like 'Na. That's totally unrealistic' so I chose the Berry daddy in a car crash one… But, OH just look for the questions at the end of the chap.**

* * *

><p>Santana was waiting for Brittany at her locker.<p>

"Where's Rae?" a quiet voice asked.

"Places" Santana said, not recognizing the voice.

"San" Brittany pouted, coming up to her best friend, "It's me!"

Santana chuckled, "Of course it was. She's with Beyonce right now. Why?"

Brittany smiled, "Because we have to go see Coach! Remember?"

"I remember Britt" Santana smirked, "Let's go get her then"

"Yes!" Brittany squealed, attracting the attention of passerby's.

"Keep moving" Santana barked with her best HBIC glare.

Rachel walked towards them, "Were you talking to me S?" She said with a small smirk.

Before Santana could reply though Brittany and tackled Rachel to the ground.

"I'm so so so sorry for being mean to you Rae! I'M SORRY!" Brittany said in a muffled voice.

Rachel laughed, "Can't- Breathe - Brittany?"

Santana just shrugged, "Sorry B. Can't help ya there" She winked at Mike who joined the trio by the lockers, "Don't help her" She whispered.

Mike nodded, "Cool. Who is it? I can't see under Brittany"

"B" Santana said vaguely, enjoying Mike's confusion.

"And who's B?" Mike asked, slightly annoyed.

"Rachel"

"Rachel who? Santana!" Mike groaned in frustration, "Berry?"

"No shit Sherlock. C'mon Britt, B, Coach S wants to see us"

Brittany slowly stood up and pulled Rachel up with her.

"Let's go then!" Brittany smiled, "I'll see you later Mikey" She kissed Mike on the cheek, "C'mon Rae"

Rachel smiled slightly at Mike as Brittany dragged her past them.

"Weird right?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Mike nodded, "Why're going to see Coach Sylvester?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "That is for me to know. You to find out"

* * *

><p>"Dopey. S. Come in" Sue said looking up from her diary.<p>

Brittany and Santana walked in.

"We got someone" Santana said with a smirk, "A gleek, and it's one of the one you wanted"

Sue raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, bring 'em in!"

Rachel slowly walked in.

"Streisand. Sit down" Sue instructed.

Rachel sat down in front of Sue.

"Are you any good?"

"I dance. Ballet, Hip Hop, Classical, Jazz, all types. I'm flexible, but as S and Britt have seemed to have forgotten, I'm not exactly popular around here, if I go on the Cheerios, your dresses will have plenty stains on them" Rachel rambled nervously.

Sue raised her left hand and shook it, as if saying 'Doesn't matter' "But you're good Streisand, that's all that matters. And if you have that Cheerio uniform on, I promise you that no one, not even that Frankenteen idiot, will slushie you"

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment, "Do you want me on your Cheerios? Miss Sylvester?"

"I need someone to replace Tubbers. And from what I've seen from you, you're perfect. You can handle yourself, even in your normal clothes you've dated, according to these two idiots, two of the hottest guys in this school, and you can deal with Jewfro. And it'll piss off Shuester"

"Fine" Rachel smiled, "I'll join your Cheerios"

Sue nodded, "S. Give B your extra cheer uniform. Praxtice at Recess and Lunch periods Berry"

* * *

><p>"You almost done B?"<p>

"Almost"

**Santana **_Brittany _Both _**Rachel **__**Puck**_

**She's on fire  
><strong>_Ohh, awww yeah  
><em>Told you before baby

Rachel came out of the cubicle and Brittany grinned, showing Rachel her makeup case.

_She's hot, hot, this ain't your typical pretty_  
><em>Sexy and witty, smashin' it in every city<em>  
><strong>Cause she's hot, bump up on it, face is to lick<br>And she's know it, 'cos she be looking (in this era)  
>She's hot-ter than anything you screwed<br>**_Ain't tryna be rude, dude  
>She's straight finger lickin' like soul food<em>  
><strong>She's hot, so nonchalant, ain't gotta front<br>**'Cos a (coca cola bottle shape ah it a run de place)

Rachel sighed as Santana and Brittany finished her hair and dragged her out to the corridors, where everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the Cheerios.

Back in the day the girl they always use to laugh at  
><em>Years of growin' up with people sayin' you're fat<br>_**Found it so hard felt so alone dealin' with that  
><strong>_Cryin' every night when she was sixteen, whatcha say_  
><strong>Face of a model imperfections made you hold back<br>**_? that guys one day we sayin' you ain't all that  
><em>**Now they be wishin' they could get a piece of that**  
><em><strong>Lookin' hot for everyone to see<strong>_

Puck winked at them from his locker and swung his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

She's on fire tonight  
><span>She's on fire tonight<span>  
><span>She's on fire tonight<span>  
><span>She's on fire, she's on fire<span>  
><span>She's on fire tonight<span>  
><span>She's on fire tonight<span>  
><span>She's on fire tonight<span>  
><span>She's on fire, she's on fire<span>

**She's on **_**(fire)**_  
><em>She's on fire,<em> _**(fire)**_  
><em><strong>She's on fire,<strong>_ _**(fire)**_  
><span>She's on fire, told you before<span>

They passed Finn and Kurt, who both gawked at Rachel and Puck. (Finn glared)  
><strong><br>She's hot, ain't afraid to be showin' you what she got  
><strong>Explorin' the spot, specially 'cos she can drop it like  
><em><strong>She's hot, fire to da street, she bringin' the heat<br>**_And she knows it, 'cos she be lookin' _**(in this era)**_  
><em>She's hot, kinda girl that got you all up in a twist, you can't resist<br>_**So hot it's like she's straight takin' the ….**  
><em>She's hot, guys be like whoa girls you don't know<em>  
><em><strong>(coca cola bottle shape ah it a run de place) <strong>_yeah

Matt walked up to Santana and grabbed her hand.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"Not really San"

_**Every day just tryna get up on the right track  
><strong>__My girl be trippin' tryna sayin' her chest was so flat_  
><strong>Messin' with your head till you started believing that<br>**_**Wouldn't stop until it hurt so deep, then one day**_  
><em>Like a genie in a bottle said don't worry 'bout this whole fad<em>  
><em><strong>(coca cola bottle shape ah)<strong>_ then grabbed your hands and hold that  
><span>Now they be wishin' they could get a piece of that<span>  
><em><strong>Lookin' hot for everyone to see<br>**_

Mike walked up to the group and walked beside Brittany with a grin on his face.  
><strong><br>But she's all dat  
>She's so hot you can't even hold dat<br>**_Her fire make ya burn on contact  
>Deep like dis track<br>_Now a days she don't need be hold back  
><span>Sneaks out to da mall neva' crawl back<span>  
><em><strong>Is you wan' be impress<br>Quality time you neve' invest  
><strong>__**Got nuff money your arm she na interest  
>'Cos she dun' been blessed<strong>_  
><span>Back in da day when she na' 'ave all dis<span>  
><span>Now she done, tell no one else can calm dis'<span> _**(reee-wind)**_  
><em><strong>Hear me now<strong>_

Mercedes, Tina and Artie stared at the six from their lockers.

**She's, hot** _**(whicki whicki)**_ _sixteen bars_  
><strong>Hot like Biggie rappin' one more chance over the bars<br>**_She's hot, so hot she'll have you beggin' for more  
><em>And even hotter when her Victoria Secrets drop to the floor _**(she's hot)**_  
><span>Hot like Britt, hot like getting' down with Santana<span>  
><strong>What the hell, hot like sex back at the hotel<strong> _(she's hot)_  
><em><strong>But brace yourself, before you start to play yourself<strong>_  
><span>Because a<span> (_**coca cola bottle shape ah it a run de place)**_

Rachel laughed as they reached her locker, "Nice guys. Very nice"

Santana shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time"

Puck and Brittany nodded.

"So Rachel's a Cheerio" Matt said, ignoring the eye rolls, "That's cool"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah it is"

"Anyways, we gots Glee first" Santana smirked, "I can't wait to see Preggers. Can you B?"

"Not really" Rachel answered uneasily, "How do you guys think she'll react?"

Matt, Mike and Puck looked at each other and grinned slightly.

"Not good" Mike answered, "Get ready for some yelling and probably a bitch-slap smurf"

"Smurf?" Rachel asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're short. And remind me of a smurf. So there" Mike poked his tongue out and Brittany and Rachel giggled.

"Grow up Chang. Let's go" Santana hit Mike on the back of his head and started off towards the choir room, not realising no one was following her.

"How long?" Puck proposed, "10 on the next few seconds.

"Na. She'll get to Sylvester's office. 15" Matt argued.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "She'll get to the choir room without us, sit down and start talking. 20"

Puck and Matt nodded, "Deal"

"Deal"

"Deal"

* * *

><p>"Pay up losers" Rachel said smugly, holding her hand out.<p>

Matt and Puck both glared at her, "Here" Matt chucked a twenty dollar note at her, "Keep the change"

Rachel smiled far to sweetly and turned to Puck, "Noah?"

Puck scoffed, "Later Berry. I'll steal some money of Ma"

"Noah!" Rachel shrieked and hit him on the chest.

"You'll be saying that tonight babe" Puck smirked.

Rachel glared at him and walked to the empty chair beside Brittany.

Brittany smiled and started talking to Rachel about her… Cat?

"Damn dude, you're already being cut off" Matt smirked, "Later dude"

Puck glared after him and sat beside Santana.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who's ready today?" Mr. Shuester asked walking in.<p>

Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Finn put their hands up.

"Wow. A group? Or duet, or just solos guys?"

"Me and Quinn're doing a duet. When she gets here" Finn mumbled.

"The rest of us are solos" Tina said with an unsure smile.

Mr. Shuester nodded, "Um… Mercedes, you can come up first today"

Mercedes nodded and stood up, "I really don't have anything to say really, this song says it all"

**Mercedes**

**I love to see you walk into the room  
>Body shining lightin' up the place<br>And when you talk, everybody stop  
>'Cause I know you know just what you sayin'<strong>

**The way that you protect your friends**  
><strong>Baby I respect you for that<strong>  
><strong>And when you grow you'll take everyone you love along<strong>  
><strong>I love that stuff<strong>

**Don't fly me away**  
><strong>Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart<strong>  
><strong>You shelter my soul, you're my fire when I'm cold<strong>  
><strong>I want you to know<strong>

**You had me at hello**  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>  
><strong>You had me at hello<strong>  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>

**It was many years ago**  
><strong>Baby when you stole my cool<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you had me at hello<strong>  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>

**I get so excited when you travel with me**  
><strong>Baby while I'm on my grind<strong>  
><strong>And never will I ever let my hustle<strong>  
><strong>Come between me and my family time and<strong>

**You keep me humble, I like this type**  
><strong>'Cause you know there's more to life<strong>  
><strong>And if I need ya, you will be here<strong>  
><strong>You will make the sacrifice<strong>

**Don't fly me away**  
><strong>Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart<strong>  
><strong>You shelter my soul, you're my fire when I'm cold<strong>  
><strong>I want you to know<strong>

**You had me at hello**  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>  
><strong>You had me at hello<strong>  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>

**It was many years ago**  
><strong>Baby when you stole my cool<strong>  
><strong>You had me at hello<strong>  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>

**Gotta feel you and be near you**  
><strong>You're the air that I breathe to survive<strong>  
><strong>Gotta hold you, wanna show you<strong>  
><strong>That without you my sun doesn't shine<strong>

**You don't have to try so hard for me to love you**  
><strong>Boy without you my life just ain't the same<strong>  
><strong>You don't have to try so hard for me to love you<strong>

**You had me at hello**  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>  
><strong>You had me at hello<strong>  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>

**It was many years ago**  
><strong>When you stole my cool<strong>  
><strong>You had me at hello<strong>  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>

**It was many years ago**  
><strong>Baby, when you stole my cool<strong>  
><strong>You had me at hello<strong>  
><strong>Hello, hello<strong>

"That was beautiful Mercedes" Mr. Shuester said when the applause died down.

Mercedes nodded sheepishly and hurried off to her chair.

"Um… Artie, you can come up next"

Artie smiled and wheeled out to the front, "Honestly? I had no idea what to do for this assignment, I was just surfing youtube when I found this, it's short, but I like it"

_Artie_

_Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_  
><em>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<em>  
><em>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken<em>  
><em>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_  
><em>Hello, I'm still here<em>  
><em>All that's left of yesterday<em>

"That was… very different Artie. I like it" Mr. Shuester praised.

"Thanks Mr. Shue" Artie grinned and wheeled back to his usual spot.

"Tina?"

Tina looked up and nodded.

"Okay, well. This is to my _ex_-boyfriend" Tina smiled slightly, "Turns out I don't need you"

Tina 

Hello, hello?  
>Is anyone home?<br>Hello, hello?  
>Just pick up the phone<p>

I opened up my life to you,  
><span>I told you everything I knew,<span>  
><span>You listened so closely to,<span>  
><span>You listened so close when love was just a way out<span>  
><span>But you're going deaf now,<span>  
><span>Yeah you turned your head around,<span>

Hello, hello?  
><span>Is anyone home?<span>  
><span>Hello, hello?<span>  
><span>Just pick up the phone,<span>  
><span>You'll be sorry to hear,<span>  
><span>I'm doing fine now,<span>  
><span>Sorry to hear,<span>  
><span>You're without me now<span>

You blew up the world I built for us,  
><span>Destroyed our secret universe,<span>  
><span>Threw out the trust I, put in you,<span>  
><span>Making me feel like I'd been used,<span>  
><span>And now I'm reminded,<span>  
><span>That I was just blinded,<span>

Hello, hello?  
><span>Is anyone home?<span>  
><span>Hello, hello?<span>  
><span>Just pick up the phone,<span>  
><span>You'll be sorry to hear,<span>  
><span>I'm doing fine now,<span>  
><span>Sorry to hear,<span>  
><span>You're without me now<span>

I'm doing fine,  
><span>You'll be alright,<span>  
><span>Maybe you'll think of me tonight,<span>  
><span>You're doing fine,<span>  
><span>And I'll be alright,<span>  
><span>Just give me time, yeah<span>

Hello, hello?  
><span>Is anyone home?<span>  
><span>Hello, hello?<span>  
><span>Just pick up the phone,<span>  
><span>I don't wanna hear,<span>  
><span>You're doing fine now,<span>  
><span>Don't wanna hear,<span>  
><span>I'm without you now<span>

I'm without you now,  
><span>I'm without you<span>

"Soulful" Mr. Shuester smiled as the door opened and a frazzled looking Quinn ran in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue, I just..." She trailed off looking at Rachel.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" She spat, "Manhands? In a Cheerios uniform? You're a bit early for Halloween Rupaul"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Really Quinn? Because, um, Miss S actually told me I was replacing you. Remember what Mercedes said? 'Everybody is replacable' I guess that's including you Quinnie"

Quinn snorted, "Manhands? Really? Santana, please tell me this is a joke"

Santana shook her head with a smirk, "Sorry Q. B, my new best friend, is the newest Cheerio. And Coach S did say 'You're gonna replace Preggers' or 'Tubbers'... I don't remember"

"You stole my life!" Quinn shreiked, stomping (waddling) up to Rachel, "Fucking bitch" She smirked, "You may have my spot on the Cheerios, but not my popularity, or Finn" Quinn winked at Rachel, "This isn't over Rupaul"

Rachel smiled sweetly and waved goodbye.

Mr. Shuester cleared his throat, "Uh. Finn... Quinn, your duet?"

Finn nodded and slowly took Quinn away from Rachel.

**Quinn **_Finn _Both

**Early morning day is dawning  
>Cooling towers and factory gates<br>**_Dirty streets and laughing people  
>Skinny dogs and beer crates<em>  
><span>Hello my old friend<span>  
><span>Hello my old friend<span>  
><em>Sad canals green black water<br>Somewhere bicycles and beds  
><em>**Wet and windy afternoons  
>And pigeons coo in garden sheds<br>**Hello my old friend  
><span>Hello my old friend<span>  
><strong>High-rise tower blocks with panoramic<br>Views of trains and coal  
><strong>_Tie head railway tracks tread faithfully  
>The gas works to behold<em>  
><span>Hello my old friend<span>  
><span>Hello my old friend<span>  
><em>Just to see the sunset<br>Pretty rainbows over your majestic towers  
><em>**To feel your earth beneath my feet  
>Here I could stand for hours and hours<strong>  
><strong>Big machines that once were champions<br>Turn to dust under the sky  
><strong>_Broken windows choking chimneys  
>Factory walls for miles and miles<br>_By bye my old friend  
><span>By bye my old friend<span>  
><span>Just to see the sunset<span>

The music abruptly stopped at that moment as the door swung open, revealing a newcomer.

He chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, I'm Blaine Anderson… Is Rachel Berry here by any chance?"

Rachel looked up from her and Brittany's thumb war and grinned.

"Blaine!" She squealed, hugging him.

Kurt was staring at Blaine, "Dapper" He commented, "Obviously gay" He smiled, "And hot"

* * *

><p><strong>HI! I'm here again, so as promised, questions.<strong>

**Should Jesse be in the story? Should Shelby?**

**Do you guys want to meet Blaine's eccentric mother and homophobic father?**

**AND! What do you THINK Quinn means when she told Rachel that 'this isn't over'?**

**Next up: Blaine meets and greets New Directions and takes an almost instant feeling of companionship to Kurt, Puck and Rachel have a talk, Quinn plays her nice move, and Cheerios Practice! (Also a blog post by JBI)**

**And! Check out my poll.**

**So far the results are;**

**5 for; Puckleberry, Samtana, Bike, Mattcedes and Klaine.**

**5 for; Puckleberry, Brittana and Klaine.**

**1 for; Cherry, Pucktana, Klaine, Tike and Bartie.**

**And none for; Pezberry, Tike and Klaine.**

**So looks like Puckleberry is a must (Didn't expect much else did I?) Klaine(of course) and it's either Samtana and Bike or Brittana, and a possible Mattcedes (Don't care for these two… But! Maybe I could do one-sided, I could totally do one sided Mattcedes!) **

**So, is there any other couples you want to see before the endgame couples are produced?**

**(I have a pretty good idea for endgame… So there)**

**ALSO! Who voted for the 'Cherry, Pucktana, Klaine, Tike and Bartie' option? Just asking.**

**Songs:**

**She's On Fire - Craig David (Rachel, Puck, Brittany and Santana)**

**Hello - Beyonce (Mercedes)**

**Evanescence- Hello (Artie)**

**Hello, Hello - Paramore (Tina)**

**Hello My Old Friend - ELO (Finn and Quinn)**

**Luvya's! **

**Puckleberrypez Gleek :D**


	5. Important AN! Sneak Peak!

**S'up, bitches. **

**I love y'all.**

**I think you all deserve to know what's going on with my stories, since I keep disappearing. **

**Alright, 'kay.**

_**Drowning In Your 'Life' **_**- Currently in the process of rewriting this story. I'm also thinking of doing another piece in the same layout, my twisted poem, I think one of you called it. Yeah, and it'll be Rachel/Noah again. Just around the time of Quinn's crash, I'm not all too sure on the details of another one of these one-shots.**

_**Somedays You Gotta Dance **_**- Abandoned. I think a lot of you figured this out, but I just cannot write anymore for this story. It's impossible right now, I'm just clueless as to how to continue this. If any of you want the story, I'll gladly pass it to you. I don't want it hanging over my head any more, I feel horrible with not updating it. And I'm not making any attempt to even try to continue it, it's just so stressful. **

_**It's A Technological Life **_**- I have multiple chapters sitting on my computer, but nothing usable. I'm thinking of restarting it, with an entirely different storyline and much more mature. It starts with this, actually;**

_Rachel Berry__** is an uptight prudish slut, who is currently sucking on Brittany's non-existent dino dick.**_

**Yeah, it is possible. I made the Gleeks even weirder. But Rachel's been hacked, I assure you she really isn't doing that… hehe.**

**But, back to the actual story; No, not planning on updating in the future. Sucky muse, I've got other idea's in my head. As I said with SYGD, if anyone wants it… just message me, I'll gladly give it to you.**

_**Last Chance Dance **_**- Got a section of the second chapter almost done! Pretty proud of myself. :D I don't have much to say, apart from I've changed a major storyline. No Puckleberry romance here. (; Friendship, sibling ship, but no romance. :3 I'll leave you to figure out endgame. ;P**

**Now, because I can't do a whole chapter as an A/N, here's a sneak peek of Last Chance Dance. **

* * *

><p>"Alright, Satan. Drop the damn act." By now, both Santana and Puck were outside the school.<p>

Santana smirked at the mohawked boy. "Who said it was an act, Puckerman? More like a part of an… act."

Okay, Puck would _never _hit a girl, but Santana was pushing the boundaries. By a _lot_. And besides, Santana was his bro. Rules didn't apply to her, but still. "Start explaining before I accidentally push you in front of a bus."

"Keep talking. We both know you can't do _anything _to me without disappointing the little hobbit, which you would never, ever do." Santana pinched Puck on the cheek and winked. "Now, drive me to her house."

"You haven't got, like, a slushie or something to throw at her… right?" Puck looked around shiftily. Choosing not to comment on the first part of her statement was probably the smart thing to do. Santana was already on the trail, she didn't need any help along.

"God, Puckerman. I thought we were done with that shit." Santana rolled her eyes and moved to Puck's car. "I swear Puckerman, open it or I will tear off your penis."

"Ooh, visual." Puck winced and opened his car up. "You in or what?"

Santana easily slid into the car. "Well, hurry up! I have places to be, people to do."

"The saying is…" Puck trailed off and rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot who I was talking to."

* * *

><p>"She's not home, Satan." Puck said bitterly after about five minutes of pounding on the Berry's front door. "Let's just go, we'll give it to her."<p>

Santana gave him a look, which clearly said 'Shut up.' and then she turned back to the door. "BERRY. I know you're in there, I ain't here to ambush you or nothing! I've got your binder from Glee! Mr Shue asked me and Puck to give it to you."

No reply.

"Crap." Santana sighed and threw her fist at the door one more time.

"Santana? Noah?" a voice came through the door. "My apologies. Rory and I were out in the dance studio practicing for dance class, and as you can imagine the music was very loud, we couldn't hear you." the door opened a small distance. "You have my binder?" she asked softly, her hand sticking through the door.

"Can we come in, Rach?" Puck's voice was softer when addressing the small teen then when he was talking to the Latina bombshell beside him. "We just wanna talk to you… and Irish. If he wants to talk to Satan, if he doesn't, I understand. No one really wants to talk to Satan, they just put up with her."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Santana hit him on the chest somewhat playfully. "Please, Berry. Let us in. We won't hurt you."

Without a sound, the door creaked open. Rachel stared at the pair, smiling brightly at the two of them. "Come in, come in! Quickly, now. Me and Rory must get back to practicing!" she motioned for the two of them to enter frantically. Santana slowly looked Rachel over.

"You aren't wearing dance clothes, Berry," Santana commented casually as her and Puck passed the threshold to the Berry house. "And neither is Irish." she added once Rory came into view, his mouth full with chips.

"Wha' a'ut me?" Rory asked through a mouthful. Rachel gave him a disdainful look, and Rory rolled his eyes but swallowed. "I said; what about me?"

"San was just saying how neither of you were wearing dance clothes but Berry said you two were dancin' before we got here." Puck answered, looking highly suspicious.

Santana crossed her arms as she surveyed Rachel. "Alright, spill." Rachel cleared her throat, but said nothing in return. "I mean it, Hobbit. Or I'll go Lima Heights on your tiny little ass!"

"We were on the phone," Rory interjected quickly, sensing Rachel's unwillingness to say anything on the matter. "It was her Dad, he told us he wasn't gonna be home for a couple nights. He's busy with work is all."

Puck raised an eyebrow slowly. "Shut it, Irish. Berry, start talkin' or I'll let Santana do whatever nasty shit she wants to do with you… as long as I get to watch." he winked at the scowling Rachel. "I'm being fucking serious, Berry. Talk."

"I'd like it if you were to refrain from using such words in my house, Noah." Rachel said finally. "And please, do not talk to Rory as you just did. He lives here, if you hadn't noticed." Rory smiled at Rachel, but the girl didn't acknowledge it in any way. "As Rory said, we were talking to my Father. He's busy with work, so he won't be home for a number of weeks. Neither will my Dad. Good enough for you two?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well, not good enough…" Santana answered dryly but blinked at Rachel's fierce glare. "Erm, but it's better than what you gave us before."

Puck chortled. "A'ight. I believe ya, Berry." he ignored Santana's scoff and handed Rachel's binder to her. "Here."

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said graciously and took the book. "You two are welcome to stay, if you'd like. But Rory was going to meet Artie and Sugar at the Lima Bean."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, Sugar wanted our help… with… something." he scratched the back of his neck with a curious expression. "I better get goin' now, actually. See ya, Rachel!" he waved at Rachel as he strode out the door.

"Oh, yeah. Bye, Irish! We'll miss you too." Santana called after him, sneeringly. Rory yelled back a goodbye and Santana turned back to Rachel. "Now. Where are your Dads?"

"Brazil," Rachel answered steadily. "Dad had some matters to attend to. A virus broke out and he's helping contain it." she paused and surveyed Santana's disbelieving expression before continuing. "Daddy went with him, as he couldn't stand being away from Dad for too long."

"Satan, let's just leave it." Puck said cautiously. "Berry obviously doesn't wanna talk about it, alright?" he glanced over at Rachel and caught a glimpse of her relieved expression before she quickly covered it up. Something was up, he decided. Puck would beat it out of Irish later.

"Fine," Santana snapped. "Oh, Dalton decided he wanted us to change our leads. We're doing a 'Last Chance Dance', just with, y'know… singing." she explained, her lips parted. "Get your best out, Berry. I'm gonna kick your ass with my song, you got no chance."

"Oh," Rachel commented. "I must be preparing for that then! I'd appreciate it if you left my house so I can partake in practicing. I'm sorry for being an ungracious host, I have a lot on my mind, you see?" she smiled lightly and hurried over to the door, opening it.

"San, go. I'll meet you out in the car, I gotta talk to Rachel for a bit." Puck glanced over at Santana and motioned towards the door with his head. Santana huffed but strode out the door, muttering a goodbye to Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so…<strong>

**xoxo.**

**-TheTributeGleekWitchess.(Formerly, PuckleberryPezGleek)**


End file.
